Rencontre dans le parc
by Svetlana Black
Summary: *titre bidon* Salazar aime Godric. Mais celui-ci ne l'aimera jamais. Mais est-ce si sûr ? One-shot. GG/SS *résumé aussi bidon que le titre, XD*


_Oui, je sais, j'ai des chapitres en retard mais : JE BLOQUE !!! Alors en attendant que la situation s'améliore, j'écris autre chose. Dont ce p'tit one-shot : mon premier Salazar/Godric._

_Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais voilà, depuis quelque temps, je suis folle de ce couple…_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Salazar tournait en rond dans sa pièce secrète. Il avait un problème et ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Il avait beau avoir tourné l'idée dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : il était mal-barré. Très mal-barré.

-Argh, râla-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me débrouille pour me mettre dans des situations impossibles ? Et pourquoi Godric et pas Rowena ou Helga ?

Godric, voilà le problème de Salazar. Celui-ci était complètement et définitivement amoureux de son ami. Salazar se demandait encore comment il avait fait, lui, le froid Slytherin, pour tomber amoureux du fougueux lion. Gryffindor avec qui il passait son temps à se disputer.

Soudain, Salazar eu besoin de se défouler. Il sortit alors de sa salle cachée et se dirigea vers le parc où il avait l'intention de faire quelques exercices physiques, peut-être même qu'il défierait un de ses élèves à l'épée. Non, pas à l'épée, cela ne l'aiderait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Godric, vu que c'était lui qui avait enseigné à Slytherin à manier les armes. Non, un bon vieux duel de sorcier ferait plus l'affaire.

Il sortit donc dans le parc et partit à la recherche d'un volontaire à défier. Mais il avait oublié que ce jour-là était le premier des vacances et que tout les élèves étaient repartis chez eux.

-Diantre, la situation est pire que ce que je n'imaginais. Voilà que j'oublie quel jour nous sommes. Et en plus, je parle seul. J'ai bien peur que la folie ne me guette.

-Je confirme, répondit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Godric.

_Parfait ! Exactement ce que je redoutais. Croiser Godric. Merlin, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi ?,_ se lamenta Salazar.

-Que se passe-t-il mon ami pour que tu t'en viennes gémir seul dans le parc en une si belle journée ?

-Rien qui te concerne, Gryffindor, répondit Slytherin sans se retourner.

_C'est ça. Être froid et distant. Ne surtout pas le regarder. Continuer d'être méprisant._

-Salazar, nous sommes amis, tu peux tout me dire. As-tu des soucis.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas !

-Et moi, je te dis que je me sens concerné, répliqua Godric en se plaçant face à Slytherin.

_Merlin, pourquoi est-il si beau ? Je n'arriverais pas à lui tenir tête longtemps._

-Salazar, réponds-moi. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Et pourquoi fuis-tu notre présence ? Tu ne parles qu'à Helga, et encore… D'après elle, tes conversations ne portent que sur les potions. Pourquoi nous fuis-tu Rowena et moi ?

-Si je "fuis" Rowena, c'est à cause du fait qu'elle me harcèle continuellement avec les soi-disant sentiments qu'elle nourrirait à mon égard. Sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques. Je n'en puis plus de repousser ses avances.

-Il est toujours flatteur de savoir que quelqu'un éprouve de l'amour pour soi. Même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Regarde, Helga me poursuit de ses assiduités et ce n'est pas pour autant que je la fuis. Et je puis t'assurer que je ne suis nullement intéressé par sa personne. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu entièrement. Pourquoi m'évites-tu, moi ?

Salazar qui n'avait jamais été patient, en eut marre d'être harcelé de questions et explosa :

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que les sentiments que je ne nourris pas pour Rowena, je les nourris pour toi ! Parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire si je reste trop longtemps près de toi.

-Arrête !

Mais Salazar fit comme si Godric n'avait rien dit et continua son monologue.

-Parce que j'ai peur de te prendre de force. Parce que ta présence près de moi me fait mal car je sais que jamais tu ne me regarderas comme un possible amant.

-Vas-tu te taire, oui ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je dois être complètement fou pour te le dire et que…

Le monologue de Salazar fut stoppé net par une paire de lèvres qui s'emparèrent rageusement des siennes.

-Tu t'es finalement tu…

-Je…Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-À ton avis ?

-Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime et que tu voulais te moquer de moi ?

-Oui…Enfin pas pour me moquer de toi.

-Tu voulais me faire plaisir ?

-Ça te fait plaisir ?

-Non ! Tu ne m'as pas embrassé pour de bonnes raisons. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi !

-Pour moi non plus, s'énerva Godric. Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas que je puisse, moi aussi, avoir envie de ça ?

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets.

-Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas espèce de bourrin imbécile sans-cœur !

-Et qui insulte l'autre, maintenant ? Toujours est-il que tu ne comprends vraiment rien et que tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas sans-cœur.

Et avant que Salazar ait pu protester, Godric l'embrassa à nouveau, en douceur cette fois-ci.

Salazar oublia toute colère et répondit prestement au baiser. Il jeta ses bras autour du cou du lion et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Godric.

Une langue chaude vint caresser les lèvres de Salazar, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui fut accordé instantanément. Et un langoureux ballet commença alors entre les langues des deux Fondateurs.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent en souriant. Godric posa sa main sur la joue de Salazar, faisant jouer son pouce sur la peau douce.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit Salazar.

Puis, ils s'enlacèrent, debout au milieu du parc, et restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

* * *

_Valà ! Bon, c'est court, mais bon..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

* * *

_**ESPACE PUB :**_

_Je vous rappelle l'adresse de mon forum d'écriture de fanfics en groupes : http:// www. hp-phraseapresphrase. forumactif. com ( sans les espaces ) N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !!!_

_Et nous avons aussi un profil FFnet où nous postons les fics que nous écrivons sur le forum : http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/ 1871599/HP-PaP ( sans les espaces )_

_Déjà une fic de postée : "Un journal trop intime" = un SBRL romance/tragédie_


End file.
